The World Ends With You
by Okami-Raen
Summary: The confusion he felt could only be matched by the certainty that he would never be the same." Ulqui x Hime drabblely oneshot for chap 348.


Yeah, it's my first bleach pairing without any OC's. I don't know why, but I just like the idea of this pairing... Also, Kubo-san left lots of openings that could be used for pairings... Know what I mean? Yes? No? It doesn't matter.

Uh, I guess this is also my first drabble thing...or is it just a oneshot? O.o I don't know!

Lastly, before I let ya read, I reccommend either a slow, sad song or the song "Untitled" by Simple Plan to play during this, it adds to the mood.

Disclaimer: Don't own bleach or it's characters. If I did, Grimmjow would have returned and kicked Ulqui's tail end. XD

* * *

_**The World Ends With You**_

"So you've come…**girl.**"

It was an accusation.

His voice was filled with coldness, the same cold as the open desert around her.

But naught was as cold as the piercing eyes that stared down at her, that pierced through her like a thousand blades.

She could feel her heart stumbling as it pumped adrenaline through her veins.

It took everything within her to stand there staring up at **him**_**, **__to withstand the frightening power of his very stare._

_His reitsu was strong; there was no doubt in her mind, but it wasn't what held her in place._

_The horror she felt filled ever single part of her being, held her there staring as he held Kurosaki Ichigo in his grasp._

_She saw how he was about to kill the shinigami, to put him in his place for the final time._

_What she did not see was the disgust that flashed in his eyes when she saw Kurosaki, when she realized what was to happen._

_How he hated the bond between the two humans._

_How he wanted to end things for good._

_And he would._

"_You're just in time," he said, his voice monotonous as ever, "Watch closely. This is the moment the man you put hope in, will lose his life."_

_It was killing her. He knew that._

_It was killing him to see it hurting her, and he hated that._

_Hated her…_

_Or did he?_

_The confusion he felt could only be matched by the certainty that he would never be the same._

_That he hadn't been the same._

_Not since he had gone to fetch her._

_Never had he seen a woman so strong and yet so innocent. Not once in his life had a woman, be her human, arrancar or shinigami caught his interest._

_No, she was different._

_But she had betrayed him._

_Again the despair which he so wished to show Kurosaki enveloped him._

_He knew that she hadn't really betrayed him, but that he had betrayed only himself._

_He had betrayed himself the moment he had become her caretaker, the moment he had set foot in her room and spoken to her._

_And now there were only three things left for him._

_Confusion, despair, and…her._

_And how she had intrigued him, how she still continued to!_

_Throughout her stay in Las Noches, she had remained the innocent yet amazingly resilient young woman, seemingly fragile, yet gutsy enough to strike him down!_

_And afterwards how she continued to hope, continued to survive._

_He couldn't comprehend where she drew her strength from._

_He was drawn to her._

_How he longed for her touch! For her to look at him the same way she looked at the broken boy in his clutches._

_And how he hated that bond… He wanted to crush it, to wipe its existence from the world._

_It would hurt her._

_He knew it would._

_He would hurt her…was hurting her._

_It was torture, but there was no going back._

_She did not care for him._

_Not like he did for her._

_She had already proven it by protecting Kurosaki, and therefore pushing his world into further chaos._

_There was no going back now._

_The cero was warm on his fingers, warm like the way he imagined her touch would be._

_She screamed for him to stop, pleaded with her eyes, eyes so filled with pain it made him hurt._

_He turned away with a quick intake of breath, her scream ringing in his ears._

_The cero ripped a large hole through Kurosaki's chest, killing him instantly._

_Her scream seemed unending, the very sound ripping through his very soul._

_His world had already ended._

_Ended like Kurosaki's life._

_Ended with her._

_There was no turning back._


End file.
